


A Literal Stick

by orphan_account



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuu wants to do the work for Mugen this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Literal Stick

**Author's Note:**

> This is set long enough after the series that Fuu's age is no longer an issue, though I never specifically state that to be so in the piece. Perhaps some time I will write something that focuses more on how they came to meet again, but for now, just enjoy this!

"Fuuuu ... _Fuuuuuuuuuu_ ... dammit where th' hell did she go? Fuu— _dammit_!"

That damn squirrel was always in the way. He leaned down to pick it up, staring into its bright, beady eyes. "Oi, you know where th' hell your owner is, you dumb animal? Do ya?" He shook it slightly, hoping that somehow by doing so a voice would come tumbling out and all would be right with the world.

But a voice came in from outside. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Mugen stared blankly at the squirrel for a second. "Eh, you really did talk—"

"You idiot, it's not the squirrel talking! Turn around, you stinky lump." He turned around, to see Fuu, looking as petulant as always. She had a sack with her, but she quickly tried to hide it.

"Eh?" He grinned at her. "What'd ya get? 'n where's Jin, he hasn't been here all day either!"

She smirked at him. "He's out."

"Sssooooo...?"

" _So_ you're gonna wash up and meet me in the back when you're finished."

He slumped slightly, giving Fuu a bit of an incredulous look. "Hah? Get cleaned up? No way!"

"But then you won't see what I have planned for you ..."

Mugen shrugged. "Whatever it is probably isn't worth my time anyways. Why're you bein' so coy about it?"

He could see a bit of a pout in the girl's eyes. "Because I wanted it to be a surprise!"

There was a long pause. Mugen had to decide if it was worth it to go through the bother of cleaning himself if Fuu really had something good waiting for him back there. They'd done their fair share of the deed in the past, but usually Mugen was the initiator. In fact, Mugen was almost _always_ the initiator. Not that Fuu didn't seem to like it.

He grinned a little bit. "This'd better be really fuckin' good, Fuu."

* * *

When he made it to the back room, at first, he had no idea what the surprise even was. The bed looked the same, the walls looked the same. Nothing had changed, at least that he could see.

"So what was this big surprise you had for me?"

Fuu smiled and held out her hand. "Look at _this_."

He paused, and stared at the long, thin object in her hand. "...Hah?"

"Are you really that dumb? What does it look like?"

"A wooden dick."

She smacked the toy across his face. "Could you be any less crude about it?!"

"Wha—that's what you asked!" He paused for a second. "Buuut is that really what it is? Why d'you want a wooden dick in ya when you've got a real one right—" He grabbed his crotch for emphasis. "—here!"

She flushed slightly, her smirk clearly somewhat forced. "It's not for _me_... I wanna put it in _you_."

There was an awkwardly long pause. "Haaahh ... no way'm I gonna let you do that. My ass goes one way _only_. No questions."

"Mugennnn ... please?" She smiled, leaning forward to kiss him, softly.

"Mm — no — I'm not gonna —"

"But I just wanted to try ... doing something for you this time ..."

" _Dammit_ ... just this once. Okay, Fuu? 'n don't tell anyone about it." He broke off the kiss, going to sit on the bed and pull off his pants. "And for fuck's sake be _careful_." He leaned back with a sigh.

"Don't worry, I will be." Mugen watched her as she came forward, placing one hand on either side of his body and then kissing him again, forcefully and briefly. "You're going to have to roll over though."

Mugen grunted a bit as he did so.

"I know you like being able to see, Mugen, but ..." She started slowly stroking his lower back, pulling his pants off completely and tossing them aside.

He squirmed a little, obviously happy to be touched. "Whatever, just do it."

He could hear the slight pop as a jar was opened, and it was barely a second before he felt something cool and slick - some sort of oil, maybe - being smeared slowly down his back.

"Uh, Fuu—" but he was cut off when he felt that first intrusion — Fuu's finger, hooking in, delicately.

He could hear the smile in her voice. "It'll hurt less later, I promise."

And even though he wanted, so badly, to retort that, the only thing that he could force out of his mouth was a groan.

"Mm..." She kissed the back of his neck as she added her second finger, pushing farther in as she did so. "I wonder if this is what it felt like when you've — touched me like that ... ?"

"H-how the fuck'm I supposed t' know how it felt ..." He sighed a bit as the third finger entered. "Sh-shit, y'know there's no way that's gonna be enough, right?"

"Eh? You want it already? I guess you've always been pretty impatient, huh ... " She pulled out her fingers, leaving Mugen to groan again. "Don't try to finger yourself now. It'll take a bit for me to get it on."

"Can you at least let me waaatch you? Finger ya? Somethin'? Don't just leave me hanging here, Fuu, I'm gonna fuckin' die." He ground against the bed desperately, trying to satisfy the erection that was slowly growing.

"Just be patient, Mugen . . ." He could hear a strap tightening, and the pop of the jar again. "I've never done something like this, so ..." She awkwardly came back up to the bed.

"Fuu ... just fuck me."

But even though he could say those words with a dismissive lilt in his voice, he still tensed up when the cool wood met his entrance.

"I think you need to relax ..."

"How the fuck'm I supposed to relax, Fuu—" But then a hand came around his cock and he just went silent again.

"Shhhh, just, I dunno, you've really never—?"

"I wouldn't've made such a stink about if I had, right?"

She gave his dick one long stroke. "Well we're this far, so just ... please." She teased the wood against his entrance again, clearly waiting to see if he'd give. Mugen let out on a long, half-strangled sigh.

The toy finally managed to push past, and that sigh turned into a yelp and a moan.

"Fucking—shit!"

Fuu faltered. "Are you okay?"

In response, Mugen pushed his ass back onto the toy, panting breathlessly. "I told you t' fuck me with it, right? So do it."

"But — Mugen —"

"You wanted to, right? You're just gonna get halfway fuckin' there 'n then just leave me with this fucking hardon and a literal stick in my ass?"

The toy was pushed farther in in response.

He groaned again in pleasure, trying to pick up the pace as much as he could. Because at this point, he sort of wanted to jack off and get the damn thing out.

"I didn't know you could be this fuckin' dirty ..."

"Mugen, be quiet."

"But I thought you liked it when I was—" But his thoughts were interrupted as he came, rather inelegantly, over the mattress.

"... Fuckin' shit, get that out of me."

"H-huh?"

He pushed himself onto his hands. "Are you fuckin' blind? I came! So now I want the damn thing _out_."

"O-okay ..."

He sighed when he was empty. "Never fuckin' again."

But the grin on his face as he rolled back over to kiss Fuu again said otherwise.


End file.
